


Blake's 7 Dilemmas and other developments

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list created long ago - possible starting points for stories.</p><p>They can be used as inspiration (whether B7 related or elsewhere) - just provide a note/a link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blake's 7 Dilemmas and other developments

This is for discussion rather than being a complete list

‘Just try trusting me’  
Perhaps the key theme in the series: taking someone else on trust without them providing a reason why.  
The search for a means of escape – on the London, the theoretical game between Avon and Blake etc.

The extent to which characters can be linked, contrasted and compared: Tynus and Kayn, Blake and Travis etc.  
The effects of obsession: that between Blake and Travis, which contributes to, or at least affects, the alien invasion, Blake’s intention to destroy Star One, whatever the human costs, Avon’s subsequent wish to find Blake – which loses him two ships and various of his crew.  
Betrayal as a commonplace – of friends (Tynus), lovers (Anna) and acquaintances (Kayn), while Servalan uses betrayal as a matter of course.  
The Federation not a monolithically bad organisation – there are those who work within it who are honourable, in their own way, or in other terms. For *many* people – eg Blake’s lawyer the Federation appears benign, at least in the areas in which they are concerned.

 

The Way Back  
Questions of identity  
If Blake regains *all* his pre-trial memories, to what extent will he differ having been ‘someone else’ for four years?  
Evidence of the dual aspects of the Federation: Blake’s lawyer is genuinely surprised and shocked at what he discovers – and even if he normally does not deal with ‘political cases’ would not information on the less pleasant aspects of the Federation filter through legal channels?

Spacefall  
To what extent would Leland and Raiker appear within *any* socio-political system? (Given that they have to ‘deal with’ prisoners)  
Compare Leylan and Artex with their equivalents in Rumours of Death. Question: could Raiker have been transferred from that section of the prison service which deals with the more violent prisoners – or is it convenient for Leylan to have a sidekick who is prepared to take on the more vicious aspects of prisoner containment for him?  
Artix in his own is way trying to escape, through promotion. Raiker and Leyland through what the DSV’s salvage worth will be.  
Who ‘owns’ the Liberator?

Cygnus Alpha  
The use of religion as a means of control.  
The existence and persistence of religion in the Federation – the concepts are understood as well as terms being used.  
Is there any justification for creating such a structure? What other basis could society on Cygnus Alpha have, and what other forms could religion take there?  
What will happen to society on Cygnus Alpha now that the religious leader (and his chief adviser) has ‘disappeared’ rather than dying within his community?  
To what extent is the arrangement on Cygnus Alpha that of the Federation writ small? Appears to be more ‘democratic’ than the Federation – Kara’s promise to improve the status of an acolyte is treated as feasible but given the population of the planet (if Vargas’ statement is true) all ability would *have* to be used.

Time Squad  
What would be the purpose of sending out the ship in the first place? Was it going to be used in a completely different context (but failed to reach its destination).  
Is destroying communications links the most effective way of overthrowing the Federation?  
What are the rights of plants which have a measurable intelligence quotient?  
Is the destruction of the communications centre on Centuro the beginning of the journey to Star One?  
Blake is prepared to let the brood unit survive when it could be locally as dangerous as the plague in ‘Killer’ would be generally.

The Web  
What are the rights – ethical and otherwise – of the Decimas, as they have become self-aware? And if they had not?  
How would/should species of sentient entities which have more limited mental capacity be treated?  
And of the two humanoid ‘constructs’? Appearances can be deceiving.

Seek-Locate-Destroy  
Sexual equality in action again. Nobody thinks it strange – as they would when the series was made – that the Supreme Commander is female.  
The implications of Servalan’s remarks that she finds Travis’ ‘repairs’ displeasing.  
To what extent are Travis and Blake ‘mirror images’? Blake goes back to rescue a crew member out of loyalty, and in ‘Trial’ Par speaks of the loyalty generated by Travis.

Mission to Destiny  
‘Trust the passing stranger (who has nothing to lose either way).’ A good publicity stunt for Blake and his cause. He needs more than just destroying Federation bases to get support.  
What justification does Blake have in blowing up the Ortega and the boarding party? Destiny may have difficulty in replacing the lost ship, and there is a chance that the boarding party would leave the ship intact (even if they kill Sara in the process). 

Duel  
Reworking a familiar story (eg the original series of Star Trek’s ‘Arena’).  
Would Sinofar and Giroc *only* appear if two people/groups in conflict pass by? A parable of what happens when two sides are locked into a conflict in which both sides are prepared to escalate a conflict rather than back down, whatever the costs.  
What would happen to Sinofar and Giroc should the participants come to some form of compromise?

Project Avalon  
The rights of androids.  
What use would the glitter globe have elsewhere?

Breakdown.  
Justifying the Federation’s existence (despite its flaws) by the stability it provides.  
The justification for malign neglect.  
How responsible is Farron, as chief officer of XK-72 for Kayn’s decision to call in the Federation.  
If ‘things had turned out differently’ could Avon have justified staying invisibly on the base with someone who had betrayed his companions on the Liberator and who might become a blackmailer?  
The justification behind Blake’s threat to destroy Kayn’s hands.

Bounty.  
What if Sarkoff had not wished to be persuaded to return to the presidency of Lindor?  
Who ‘owned’ his collection of objects after he left his place of exile?  
What if Jenna/the others had made the Amagons an offer they could not refuse?

Deliverance.  
The benefits of helping strangers (knowledge of Orac, and helping to launch Meegat’s rocket).  
Avon does *not* abuse the situation in which he finds himself – although he could have. What happens as an ‘exchange of services’ Meegat provides Avon and the others with a place of safety the ‘payment’ for which is providing the technological knowledge she does not have.

Orac.  
The rights of sentient computers to determine their own future  
Is Travis ‘dealt with’ because he saw Servalan’s fear?

Redemption.  
To what extent Orac stage managing the situation to prove its prophecy right.  
The peculiar set-up in which the *rulers* of the base are integrated into the main computers while the slaves seemingly have free will.  
To what extent is it morally justified for a rebel group (against the Federation) to interfere in the political structure of Spaceworld and associated planets?  
Given that Spaceworld has been in existence for two generations (and would have taken many years to construct) and the Federation is not aware of it, how effective is the latter?

Shadow.  
Do the ends justify the means?  
If there was no connection between the Federation administration and the Terra Nostra, would Blake be justified in allying with the latter? Or would he have become tainted by the association?  
How corrupt is the Federation if its leadership also heads the criminal/extra-legal equivalent?

Weapon.  
What constitutes identity.  
To what extent is IMIPAK an unusable weapon through mutual blackmail?  
What are the rights of clones and other copies, either generally or with respect to their ‘originals’?

Horizon.  
Imperialism and related issues. Are there different forms of imperialism?  
Even if there were to be no further contact with the rest of the galaxy Ro’s people would be changed because they now know that there are others in the galaxy, who are more advanced than they are.

Pressure Point.  
The use of a smokescreen to hide the Federation’s computer systems.  
How disruptive will the knowledge that the Federation’s main computer systems are ‘somewhere out there’ be?  
To what extent is Gan’s death mitigated by others not dying in attempting to take over Central Control?

Trial  
Resistance to the host, the power of symbolic action and what constitutes political/military authority – and convenience.  
The classic defence of only obeying orders, and to what extent does a military officer/civilian official internalise the mores of the regime and exemplify it?

Killer.  
A repeat of the tolerant leader/betraying subordinate of Breakdown. But – Bellfriar and at least some of his associates #know# that they are indispensable and have the means to manipulate the situation.  
The use of disease to eliminate opponents – as a very blunt weapon, and may well not spread.

Hostage.  
Loyalty to family  
As in events on the Bari Travis can act in a manner that others genuinely see as admirable/beneficial.

Countdown  
The use of nuclear (or other) blackmail, the temptation of personal escape, and having to cooperate with a personal enemy.  
(Had Avon and Del Grant met over the planet shown in ‘Duel’ before their reconciliation, what would have happened?)

Voice from the Past.  
How many people are using each other?  
If the coup had succeeded, would Blake have become a puppet of the politicians?  
What did the Regional Governors make of the chain of events?

Gambit.  
Another face of neutrality, the ‘offshore haven.’  
Who is more corrupt – Servalan with her proclaimed horror of what Freedom City in general and Krantor personally represent, or Krantor and the environment in which he operates?  
To what extent should deals be made with Krantor and his ilk – as they are likely to be neutral/wish to have free communications of people.

The Keeper  
Rights of succession.  
If the Goths (or any other similar low technology group) wish to get involved in the wider galaxy, what is to be done with them? 

Star One.  
A question of trust again.  
The most clear expression of the group seeing themselves as following parallel paths rather than a single one.  
Is Blake justified in destroying Star One regardless of the human costs?  
Is he by this stage a fanatic – to what extent has his path mirrored that of Travis? However he does change his mind when he perceives a greater threat to humanity/the populations of the galaxy.  
The disadvantages to the Federation of the people on Star One having no means of communicating should there be significant problems. (Might depend upon what other functions the computers provide and whether there are other opportunities for communication) 

Aftermath.  
Avon gives his word to Servalan - and does not kill her.  
What are the rights of the Sarrans – and how much was their mythology manipulated? If the planet is on a likely invasion route and it is not feasible to have a military base there it might be convenient to have the locals eliminate any survivors of a battle getting to the planet, whatever side they are on. (The Mellanbys may be using a communication post on the route to Star One/the extragalactic shield, which would explain why Hal knows about Servalan.)

Powerplay.  
Parallels between Klegg’s group and the Chengans? (or Burke and Hare?)  
The Lotechs as ‘noble savages’ (but who know something about technology) – or as collaborators with the Hitechs (they do not attempt to prevent Vila going).  
Who ‘owns’ the Liberator?  
The rights and wrongs of disposing of a death squad.

Volcano.  
Would Obsidian’s system of ‘subduing violence’ work? (especially as there are methods of destruction present). Or would it be more appropriate to make use of those with ‘more active’ attitudes?  
Is the method used any different from that of the Federation?  
Should moral suasion/intermediate measures be used as well/instead of the given methods?

Dawn of the Gods.  
The rights of the Thaarn – and the people acquired.

City at the Edge of the World.  
Bullying of various kinds (and allowing it to happen).

Harvest of Kairos.  
The powers of illusion.  
The sexism/male chauvinism is overt – while unpleasant is it less dangerous because we can observe it than a presentation where such processes are present but covert?

Children of Auron.  
Is the Auronar’s policy of isolation viable (especially as there is occasional contact with the rest of the galaxy)?  
Would there not be native diseases which they would have to be immunised against?

Rumours of Death.  
On whose side is Anna Grant/Sula Chesku/Bartolomew actually on? The answer is more complex than ‘her own.’  
Would Avon rather have known the truth or not pursued the issue and had ‘unfinished business’?

Sarcophagus.  
Could the alien have developed a means of co-operation with the group?

Ultraworld.  
The acquisition of knowledge and its (mis)application.  
Could the Ultras have done better by negotiating an agreement with the Liberator crew and Zen/Orac as gatherers of information?  
Is Ultraworld one possible end of the acquisition of information?  
Ultraworld has 'a brain at its centre': the Liberator/Zen involves 'a brain' as part of its initial illusion - any connection?  
The uses of illogic.

Moloch.  
Vila’s ‘friend’: not all ‘monsters’ appear as such.  
Is Moloch an evolutionary dead end, as it is unable to survive independently?

Deathwatch.  
Reducing ‘the army’/’military violence’ and collateral damage to the symbolic minimum.  
What are the rights of constructs which believe that they are human?

Terminal.  
How far should one follow instructions?  
What precisely constitutes winning and losing?  
Does Zen have a sense of self-identity?  
The Links as another evolutionary dead end (or not).

Rescue.  
Dorian Grey – and who owns the Scorpio and the base after his death?  
Could there be a positive development from ‘the room’?

Power.  
Another episode that has sexist overtones.  
To what extent has Hommik/Seska society stalled because of the divisions?  
The Seskas are, on one level, seemingly, incomers – what sort of compromise did they make with the locals? Did they contribute to the destructive war (directly or otherwise)?  
How much is Gunn Sar aware of the technology underpinning his lifestyle?  
Parallels with the Hitechs/Lotechs of Powerplay?  
Differences between deeds (actual behaviour towards women) and words (threats and insults).  
Was Dorian exploiting the Seskas and Hommiks?

Traitor?  
Is the character a traitor because he has been ‘turned’ without knowing it?  
What is the logic of Servalan as Sleer killing her associates rather than exploiting them first?

Stardrive.  
The morality of sacrificing one person in order to save others.

Animals.  
The rights of artificial/created species again.

Headhunter.  
Would computer/robot ‘life’ be a logical successor to humanity, or could some compromise be reached?  
Elements of Frankenstein.  
Another ‘disproof’ of Asimov’s laws of robotics.

Assassin.  
The dangers of jumping to conclusions.  
Is ‘slavery as provision of necessary services’ with the means of survival thereby better than freedom without it?

Games.  
Multiple bluffs and the puzzle of survival.  
What constitutes sentient life?

Gold.  
Multiple bluffs and a failed gamble.  
Would major legitimate figures on the planets taken over resent having their currency forcibly converted without the opportunity of rearranging their finances?

Orbit.  
Why did Orac not say that the shuttle had been tampered with (or Avon and Vila realise it)?  
The question of survival.

Warlord.  
Perhaps the strongest argument against the ‘Avon is nuts’ argument: arranging the meeting of opponents of the Federation is a logical thing to do, and something Blake never did.  
Would Zukan’s opponents be grateful to Avon for eliminating their common enemy and not having any interest in the struggle for Zukan’s domains that will inevitably result?  
Could the system have worked?  
Would Servalan be more likely to end up on Xenon than Gauda Prime?

Blake.  
Endgame: a tragedy of misunderstanding and the loss of trust.  
The good guys don’t always win.  
Who is the blockade run by?  
How relevant #is# Blake, having been out of visibility for several years?  
How would Blake succeeding 'handle' references to his bounty hunter past?


End file.
